mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Top Users
This is a top user page were everybody can edit it you can make it better or update your stats but if I seen you make something bad I will tell to the admins see instructions at the bottom Each day it update the first 5 in the list. Last 5 top update-- 05:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Last 10 top update-- 22:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Last full list update-- 04:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) } |+ | 7 | LeinardoSmith | | User | 7.16% | 88.14% | 0.081file:^.png+0.040 |+ | 8 | Samdo994 | | User | 49.58% | 25.4% | 1.951 -0.090 |+ | 9 | Nitecrew | | Rollback | 44.56% | 18.88% | 2.360file:v.pngfile:v.png-0.080 |+ | 10 | Boidoh | | User | 9.46% | 76.33% | 0.123file:&.png |+ | 11 | Kiriluser | | User | 51.43% | 36.81% | 1.397file:^.png+0.010 |+ | 12 | TheLegoBrick | | User | 67.54% | 11.95% | 5.651file:&.png |+ | 13 | Omega Blademan | | Bureaucrat, Sysop | 34.84% | 33.93% | 1.026file:&.png |+ | 14 | Brandbest1 | | User | 30.42% | 52.41% | 0.580file:v.pngUnknown |+ | 15 | Uiuiuy35 | | User | 32.98% | 52.65% | 0.626 Unknown |+ | 16 | Mwarvik3838 | | User | 48.64 | 7.42 | 6.555 +0.010 |+ | 17 | Skullkeepa14 | | User | 5.42% | 88.65% | 0.061file:^.png+0.011 |+ | 18 | Joeman200 | | User | 2.97% | 87.05% | 0.034 -0.006 |+ | 19 | LegoManiac97 | | User | 0.47% | 83.72% | 0.005 -0.001 |+ | 20 | Legoguy1866 | | User |+ | 21 | Wikia | | Bot | 0% | 100% | 0 Computer | | | |+ | 22 | Vezon The Piraka | | User | 62.85% | 17.96% | 3.49 -0.170 |+ | 23 | PaultheWall1995 | | User | 10.4% | 84.98% | 0.122 |+ | 24 | Delta43 | | User | 68.25% | 1.75% | 39file:&.pngretired |+ | 25 | FerrariBricks | | User | 41.77% | 50.94% | 0.819 0.020 |+ | 26 | JediWinter | | User | 72.22% | 21.19% | 3.408 -0.032 |+ | 27 | Killerbreadbug72 | | User | 28.01% | 59.73% | 0.468 -0.002 |+ | 28 | K-99990 | | User | 0.52% | 96.87% | 0.005 |+ | 29 | Legoboydrew | | User | 5.1% | 85.38% | 0.059 -0.020 |+ | 30 | Olsonman | | User | 46.46% | 47.47% | 0.978 -0.028 |+ | 31* | Takamos - Toa of Destiny | | Sysop | 36.09% | 12.3% | 2.934 -0.070 |+ | 32* | Hawk1777 | | User | 67.31% | 31.73% | 2.121 |} Main Points Records +0.301-Mackmoron11 NEW Sign table *file:^.png Means it go up. * Means it stay the same. *file:v.png Means it go down. * Means the user is banned. * * Not on the top users(user request) or have been on the top users. How to change it All are based on to get the main points the formula are (#main space) divided by (user space + main space) Rules *Not spamming. *Not Incorrect information(one or two are accepted as mistake) Sig up as helper Please put your sig if you want help only put a comment in your talk of the work you want to due. Workers * 21:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) * * 15:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC)